


Somnophilia

by samanthahirr



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Community: kradamadness, Desperation Play, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam explore multiple kinks, particularly Adam's kink for a sleeping Kris.</p><p>This fic deals with meta-permission - explicit permission given before sleeping-sex in an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somnifacient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164290) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



> Originally posted at the [kradamadness](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/88878.html) 2012 Kink Meme. A post-Idol sequel to **abriata** 's mansion!fic [Somnifacient](http://abriata.livejournal.com/13805.html). Posted with abriata's permission. Beta by cinaea.

Kris can sleep through anything. If it hadn't been for Adam's persistent efforts, spending 5 to 10 minutes shaking him until he got up every morning, Kris probably would have slept through the whole American Idol competition. Even on the Idols Live tour, he slept so deeply that Adam had to wake him up at every tour stop. And Adam always got a keycard to Kris's hotel rooms so the production assistants didn't have to drag Kris out of bed 5 minutes before the bus left.

Kris's sleeping patterns haven't changed since he and Adam moved in together after the tour, but mornings have become significantly more enjoyable since his boyfriend found creative new ways to wake him up.

The first time Kris wakes up to Adam's mouth on him, to Adam's throat working tight around his cock, it is a very, very good day. And his mornings only get better, whether it's Adam's hands or mouth on his cock, Adam's fingers or tongue in his ass. Kris never bothers setting an alarm anymore. There's only one way he wants to wake up.

After waking to an amazing rim job one Friday morning, Kris lies panting in their bed, Adam's cock rocking deep into him, getting him almost there, almost.

"Best alarm clock ever," Kris groans into his pillow.

Adam smiles and tugs at his hair. "If you take much longer to wake up next time, I'm gonna get impatient and just fuck you while you're still asleep."

"Okay," Kris says, and rolls his hips to help things along.

Adam had warned him, so it shouldn't be a surprise to wake up the very next day to Adam's hard fucks, Kris a minute away from orgasm, his body way ahead of his brain, the pleasure mounting faster than he can understand, until he's coming, crying out and squeezing tight around Adam's cock, until Adam groans and curls over him, kissing along his neck.

Kris can't help feeling a little smug when Adam finally rolls away. Adam takes one look at his face and starts laughing, but Kris just stretches out and enjoys the buzz still humming through his veins. If Adam wants to spare Kris all his usual toying and teasing and just give him orgasms first thing in the morning, Kris is all for it.

"You liked that, huh?" Adam asks, coming back with a washcloth.

"Mmm," Kris agrees. "Anytime you wanna jump my sleeping bones, you go right ahead."

  


The butt plug Adam shows him one night catches Kris off-guard. It shouldn't, considering their growing collection of cock rings and dildos stashed under the bed, but Kris doesn't spend hours thinking up new kinks. That's more Adam's thing.

He doesn't immediately say no to the plug. He only hesitates because he's not sure he'll be comfortable; he can't imagine being able to sleep with a lump of silicone in his ass all night. But Adam slips his fingers in Kris's hole, still dripping and loose from their last round, and says, "You'll still be this loose in the morning. No prep—I can just slide right in," and Kris blurts, "Okay, yeah, sure," rolling onto his back to give Adam better access.

When he wakes up the next morning, Adam on top of him, enthusiastically fucking away, Kris doesn't know when his plug came out, only that it's already out, Adam is already in, and Kris's day is off to a _fantastic_ start. He starts wearing the plug after evening sex as a regular thing, and sometimes, when Adam is too tired to fuck him at night, he'll let Adam finger him wet and open and put in the plug so Kris will be ready in case Adam has more energy in the morning.

  


Kris wakes to the delicious feeling of Adam's cock sliding in him, hard and slick. He moans and stretches, arching his back against the sheets, but his wrists are held, trapped, and he tries to blink his eyes open to look up at Adam, a slow, sleepy smile on his face. Adam is staring down at him, face flushed, eyes dark with arousal, and Kris tugs his wrists against Adam's grip…but that isn't Adam's grip. Adam's grip is on his hips, pinning Kris to the bed for his thrusts. Kris tugs again and hears the telltale clink of the D-rings, and god, lust lances through him, leaving him wide awake and shivering.

"Good morning," Adam says, his voice strained with the effort of his thrusts.

Kris tugs again and again on the wrist-cuffs, fighting the restraints because he can, because Adam likes how he looks all tied up, and Kris likes how it feels to be helpless in Adam's clutches. He comes untouched, shockingly fast, and Adam swears and smiles and keeps fucking him, even as Kris whimpers and thrashes his head, too much friction and powerless to make Adam stop. (He could if he used his safe word. But the last thing he wants is for Adam to _actually_ stop.)

Adam comes and collapses on top of him, and then leaves him tied to the bed when he goes to the bathroom to get a towel to clean them both off. Kris grins lazily up at the ceiling and considers napping.

Adam gives him a soft kiss and a wink, says, "Don't go anywhere," and then leaves the bedroom, Kris still tied to the headboard, waiting for him to come back. He returns 15 minutes later with breakfast and the newspaper. Adam sits on the bed next to Kris and feeds him bites of their breakfast, gives him coffee-flavored kisses, and reads newspaper stories to him. Kris drifts off to sleep an hour later, and wakes up half an hour after that to Adam rimming him with tongue and fingers before Round Two.

Best Saturday Ever.

  


Adam is always extra-kinky on the weekends, so Kris falls asleep on Friday expecting something extra on Saturday morning.

It's something, all right.

Before he even opens his eyes, Kris clenches down and knows it's a dildo—the glass one—fucking into him.

"Come on, baby," Adam says, his voice ragged, desperate.

Kris turns his head and sees Adam jerking himself off, his cock red and swollen, shiny with precum, and it's like a livewire up Kris's spine, seeing Adam that close to losing it. Kris licks his lips, wanting to taste him, wrap his lips around Adam's cock and suck. Adam sees Kris watching and starts fucking him faster, brutal strokes angled just right, until Kris comes all over himself, and Adam shoots onto Kris's stomach, too.

  


"You're sure you don't mind it? The sleeping-stuff?" Adam asks over lunch.

" _So_ okay with it," Kris says and takes another bite of his sandwich.

  


* * *

  
Kris can sleep through anything. Adam has empirical proof.

Six months ago, Adam had found himself living in a reality-show mansion with the world's most adorable, _available_ roommate. Which would have been awesome, if they weren't rivals for the Idol crown. So Adam had been good; he'd kept it in his pants and kept things strictly platonic until, after too many mornings getting Kris out of bed, his greedy hands on bare skin as he helped Kris dress, Adam had given in and indulged, gotten his sleeping roommate off with a full finger-fuck, and Kris none the wiser in the morning.

Looking at Kris across the kitchen table now, flushed and happy with fading bruises on his wrists and bite marks on his neck and shoulders, Adam can't believe that one reckless night didn't screw him out of all this. Sure, he has the occasional niggle of guilt that Kris still has no clue how their relationship _actually_ started, which is why he'd let sleeping-boyfriends-lie for the first few months. But at the rate Kris has been picking up kinks, and the way he keeps encouraging Adam to do whatever he wants, even when he's asleep…well, all that noble self-restraint doesn't seem necessary anymore.

He's been getting off to the memory of that night for half a year, and with blanket permission on the table, Adam can no longer resist. He's got Kris folded up in his lap that very night, jerking him off with lube and soft hands so he doesn't wake him up, even when he comes and his cute hole clenches around the plug. The way Kris looks afterward, all vulnerable and open, is just as big a turn on as the last time, and Adam jerks off over him before cleaning up the evidence.

He fucks Kris awake in the morning, like countless times before, and then he asks Kris how he slept.

Just like the first time, Kris is completely unaware of the orgasm Adam gave him.

So Adam decides to take a little more; he wants to see if he can fuck Kris without waking him up. Getting in is easy, well-worn territory, Kris's body so used to the plug, to Adam pushing in, there's almost zero chance he'll wake. Keeping his control while he's inside Kris is another matter. Despite his best efforts to stick to an easy tempo, Adam can't help it; his strokes become faster and rougher with his building orgasm.

Kris wakes just as Adam comes, and he blinks at Adam in confusion when he pulls out, sleep-slow hands reaching out to try to keep Adam inside him.

Adam slides down the bed and goes down on him, sucks him off so he doesn't have to see Kris's disappointment at being denied his part in their morning fuck.

  


The fucking machine arrives, distracting Adam from his somnophiliac experiments. They use it a few times that first week—not enough to get Adam's money's worth out of it, but they have years yet to play with it. The thing is, Kris doesn't like it all that much. Oh sure, he gets off on it—but he complains how impersonal it is, how it feels like Adam isn't involved enough. And as soon as Kris comes, he wants to get up. Adam can only cajole him into taking it for maybe another 60 seconds before Kris completely balks.

But on their third try with the machine, Adam notices the smooth evenness of its stride, how it's never in danger of losing control and becoming too rough, and suddenly he has the most _delicious_ idea.

He doesn't ask Kris about it, of course. Kris is open to almost anything, but he probably wouldn't go for something as extreme as using a fucking machine in his sleep—not yet, anyway.

Adam is especially thorough exhausting Kris before bed, giving him gulps of wine from a glass on the bedside table between fucking and blowing him. He puts the plug in Kris's ass, tucks him in under the blankets, and curls up next to him to watch him fall asleep.

As soon as Kris is totally out, Adam hurries to the play room and drags the fucking machine into their bedroom. He transfers Kris, barely-awake and stumbling, to the padded bench of the machine. Kris is too out of it to recognize it as anything more than a flat, comfortable surface, and he immediately falls asleep again.

Adam straps him in and pulls the plug out nice and slow, adding a few wiggles to stretch him more. He attaches a small dildo to the machine and fits it into Kris, starts it up on the lowest setting and sits back to watch Kris shiver as it starts thrusting. He stops it a few minutes later to add more lube, steadily increasing the speed and depth as far as he dares before lowering it again to readjust the dildo's position.

Kris's body is tense, cock hard, he's breathing rapidly but still asleep, and his hole is taking the dildo so easy, easy, and Adam can't believe it's working, can't believe how _hot_ this is. He has to jack himself off, his come spilling across the skin of Kris's lower back.

When his hands have steadied, Adam stops the machine completely and changes it out to a larger dildo, still smooth and slick. Kris only lasts a few minutes before coming with a sharp twitch and grunt. Adam has to turn off the machine for a few minutes while Kris's over-sensitized nerves settle around the dildo still pressed deep in him.

Adam starts them over at the slowest speed, watching Kris's face softened by sleep as his body twitches with the over-stimulation. When he has Kris worked up to a good speed again, the twitches all but gone, Adam dials it down to zero and switches out to the largest of the three dildos he'd selected. It's as thick as Adam's cock, with a little more texture than the first two, so the slide won't be as smooth. He checks how Kris is doing before he pushes it in.

Kris is half-hard again, and Adam wonders if he can get him to come a fourth time in the same night. Adam could maybe go a third time, just watching Kris's body take the new dildo, his legs shaking a little, ass-cheeks clenching and quivering at the extra friction. Adam dials it up slowly, so slowly, his hands running over Kris's back, cooled in the night air, warming him up and keeping him relaxed.

Kris is almost completely hard as Adam reaches the medium setting, and Adam's curiosity locks on that one question: Can he make Kris come again? He dials it up another level—faster and deeper than he's pushed him tonight, and Kris makes a whining sound and shifts against his wrist restraints. Adam swings a leg over to straddle him and pushes on his hips, flattening him down against the bench so Kris's cock is nice and snug against the cushions, getting extra pressure and friction as Kris rolls his hips unconsciously. It's addictive, watching this—knowing he can fuck Kris all night without waking him up.

He dials the machine higher again, until it's rocking Kris's body forward with each thrust, the glide no longer smooth. Kris needs more lube, but Adam doesn't want to stop, not when they're so far along, so close to getting there. He rakes his nails over the sensitive skin above Kris's hip and turns the knob ever so slightly higher, watching the machine piston at almost-top-speed, Kris's hole red and swollen from over-use.

Kris is groaning with every exhalation, his fingers twitching against the bench, eyelashes fluttering with an erotic dream. Adam can't take it anymore; he leans in and whispers in Kris's ear, "Come for me," and Kris exhales on a whimper, his hips twitching hard as he comes. Adam feels it squeeze his heart, how perfect Kris is, how he'll come on Adam's command even in his sleep. _Four times. God._ His fingers are shaky as he dials the machine down quickly, until it's slowly sliding on the lowest setting. Kris keeps whimpering and twitching, panting against the bench as the large, textured dildo pulls and pushes at his abused skin.

"Okay, easy," Adam whispers, kisses Kris's ass cheek and drizzles lube on the sliding black dildo. He fists his hand around its length and twists his grip to spread the slick on all sides, helping it slide easier.

Kris groans something that sounds like, "Adam," and Adam freezes, heart in his throat, still flushed with arousal and pride in Kris's performance.

Kris's eyes don't open; they keep shifting back and forth under his lids.

Adam almost can't bear it, how sexy it is that Kris's dreams are about _him_ —the sex ones, at least. He rocks back on his heels, palming his hard dick and wondering if he wants to do anything about it—what would satisfy him?

 _Kris_ is the only answer.

Adam turns the machine off and slides the dildo out of Kris, his hole loose and leaking with the fresh lube. Adam unties the straps, pleased to see Kris hadn't needed them much—there are only the faintest chafe-marks on his wrists—and he carefully eases Kris up into a sitting position. Kris's eyes crack open finally, and he slurs something that can't possibly be conscious thought. Adam kisses his cheek and pulls him upright, an arm slung around Kris's waist to support him the four feet to their bed. He eases Kris down on his side and slides in behind him, hands roaming freely over Kris's skin, firm and brisk, nothing soothing about his touch. He flicks at Kris's nipple and then twists it lightly.

Kris's sagging eyes blink open again. "Unh," he moans, shifting back against Adam's chest and cock.

Adam kisses his ear and says loudly, "Kris, Kris, wake up."

"Unnnh," Kris says again, blinking drowsily.

"I need to fuck you," Adam tells him, and Kris nods against the pillow and says on a long exhale, "'kay."

Adam kisses his cheek, his ear, and ducks down to bite at the back of Kris's neck until Kris's back arches, and his shoulders hunch up protectively.

"Adam," he whines, the most awake he's sounded all night, and Adam fits his cock to Kris's hole and pushes in on a hard, fast thrust. "Oh!" Kris exclaims, going tense all over, and Adam can read the unbearable soreness in the way Kris's whole body shudders and shifts away from him.

Kris is deliciously hot and wet around his dick, but looser than Adam's ever felt him, and Adam can't believe how open Kris's hole is despite the tension humming through the rest of him, like those muscles are beyond his control. The sudden thought that he could _fist_ Kris, actually-really _do it_ , takes his breath clean away, and he bucks and grinds, trying to get impossibly deeper.

Kris mewls and turns his face into the pillow, and Adam dials down the lust and eases back an inch.

"I'll go easy," he promises, and waits until Kris makes a low humming sound and relaxes fractionally against him. "So beautiful, so good, baby," Adam whispers as he draws his hips back and pushes in on a long roll, slow and even like the pulses of the machine that took Kris apart. Kris moans and shudders but doesn't try to pull away, and Adam hugs him close and whispers more praise in his ear as he rolls in again and again, overflowing with love.

He moves slow, fingers roving over Kris's chest and only sliding down to tweak his cockhead once. Kris shivers at the brief touch, but his cock stays flaccid. His moans gradually fade to hums, and his breathing syncs with the rhythm of Adam's thrusts, Kris's tension dissolving into sleep once more. Feeling him slip under, while Adam is still moving inside him, pushes Adam over the edge. He kisses Kris's neck and comes, an electric, sharp pleasure that draws up from his belly and balls.

Kris lies still, his breaths deep and even as Adam murmurs again how much he loves him.

He wants to stay exactly where he is for the rest of the night, but his dick is sensitive and exhausted, and Kris is a mess inside and out. He also really needs to move the fucking machine back to the play room before Kris wakes up.

When Adam finally stands up and looks at the (glorious, worth every damn penny and then some) machine, his eyes catch on Kris's plug abandoned on the rug. He leaves it there while he cleans the machine and returns it to the play room, and then picks it up when he comes back in. He could slide it back into Kris; Kris would expect that. But it might not stay in, given how loose Kris is. Adam braces an arm on the bed and leans in to inspect Kris's hole. Red and wet, so open…he can't resist reaching out and thumbing the rim. Kris shifts minutely, and Adam slips his thumb in all the way, pressing at the inner walls. Kris's leg kicks out, and he sputters a little, and if Adam weren't about to collapse from fatigue, he thinks he'd like to do this all night.

He sets the plug aside and pulls the covers up over Kris, then slides in on the other side of the bed, pulling Kris up against him, one of Kris's legs slung across Adam's stomach. He knows this isn't going to last—they'll slip out as soon as he falls asleep—but Adam just wants to feel it for as long as he can. He slips two of his fingers into Kris's hole, scissoring them to feel Kris tremble in his arms.

"Gonna take such good care of you," he murmurs into Kris's hair and finally lets his eyes drift shut.

  


* * *

  
Kris wakes on his birthday to a series of stunning shocks to his prostate as he rolls over. He surfaces slowly, moving his hips to beg for more of the sensations, and gets another steep wave of pleasure.

When he calls Adam's name, reaches behind him to connect with skin, he finds no one there. He looks around and realizes he's alone in the bed, hard as a rock, and…he shifts his legs and sees stars for a moment, pleasure so _fucking huge_ inside him. Kris reaches down and doesn't feel his plug, feels only a _string_ , oh god, something is in him, Adam put something in him, and it feels so damn good. He's appalled and turned on and confused and about to get off, if he can just move a little more….

He breaks into a sweat as he shifts his legs to stretch out on his back, his hand coming down to grip his cock. The thing is moving inside him, pressing in one particularly amazing place, but also putting unbearable pressure on his bladder, and his head swims with the unpredictable, shifting sensations. He bucks his hips once and is dissatisfied with the weak hint of pleasure. He bucks harder, thrusting his stiff, naked cock straight up into the air, and is rewarded with a hard press on his prostate and Adam's low chuckle.

Kris drops back down to the bed, gasps at the jolt the sudden move sets off, and leans up gingerly to find Adam sipping coffee, slumped against the door frame. "You like them, huh?"

"I don't—" Kris takes a deep breath, and Adam's mysterious 'they' shift again, making his breath stutter. He takes a shallower breath and tries to put some sass in his tone when he answers, "I don't know, I haven't come yet."

Adam gives him a fond smirk and motions with his mug. "Don't let me stop you. You go right ahead."

Kris stares at him, confused that Adam doesn't want to help, isn't going to take charge and walk Kris through it. Although, what needs explaining, here? There's something _fantastic_ in Kris's ass right now, and all he has to do to get those waves of pleasure going again is keep moving. Kris closes his eyes with an exaggerated shrug (that makes him spontaneously lose all sensation in his spine for a few seconds) and leans back against the pillows, making himself comfortable.

He rolls his hips up, he rolls them sideways, he clenches and presses his ass down into the mattress, putting wincing pressure on his bladder, and finally he finds the perfect position: knees up, one leg crossed over the other as he rocks a few inches forward and back against the sheets. He strips his cock with growing speed as it builds, the orgasm bright and sparking behind his eyes before he finally shoots, and he's still coming when Adam pushes him down on his back and lifts Kris's hips up, and Kris gasps as the things bang against his prostate.

Slick fingers trace his hole and dip inside, and Kris is too full already, he can feel the urge to piss becoming an imperative. This will teach him not to drink a whole glass of water before sleep. But Adam palms over the head of his own cock, leaving it shiny-slick, and pushes it against Kris's hole, just the barest pressure. Kris groans and throws an arm over his eyes, focusing on fighting back the need to piss himself as Adam pushes in one inch, two. And then Adam swears at the same moment Kris feels the things in him shift again, rolling hard over his prostate.

"Adam," he protests, but Adam doesn't pull out. He starts grunting, holding still inside of him, and Kris looks up in confusion to see Adam jerking his cock frantically, his thighs shaking as he resists the instinct to thrust. And oh my god, "Really? 'Just the tip'?"

"Shut up," Adam pants, and then pushes his thumb ruthlessly against Kris's perineum. Kris bucks and moans, setting the things shifting again, too much sensation for over-sensitized nerve endings to handle. He thrashes wildly until Adam pins him down to stick the head of his dick back in him.

"I have to pee," Kris begs, eyes squeezing shut again as he tries to control his breathing so as not to shift whatever is in his ass…besides Adam's cock.

"Don't do it on the bed," Adam says, and then groans and pushes his cock in another inch, where it twitches and jerks inside Kris, pumping Adam's come into his already over-full body.

"Oh," Kris moans and fists the sheets, because it's _hot_ , damn it, but all he can think about is (not) peeing. He's almost desperate with it.

Adam holds still for a long moment and then strokes his cock a few more times, squeezing out the last drops inside Kris. He finally pulls out and crawls up the bed, up Kris's body, and leans down to kiss him. Kris kisses him back eagerly, but collapses to the mattress, gasping, when Adam strokes a hand low across his belly and _presses_ —on his bladder, on his prostate, on everything at once.

Adam grins, obviously delighted, and drags Kris off the bed by his arm. Kris's knees buckle, and he almost goes down hard with the shifting sensations, pleasure and desperation warring in his guts. Something leaks down his thigh—lube or come, he doesn't care. He just has to get to the toilet before it's urine. He straightens up and takes a step and almost goes down _again_. Adam laughs and helps him up, marches him to the bathroom, and holds him upright in front of the toilet.

"Okay, okay, I've got this," Kris pants.

After a long moment of no action, Adam snorts, "I don't think so," and helpfully takes hold of Kris's cock to aim it.

Kris tries to release, to relax enough to let it out, but he feels blocked, unable to proceed. "Oh god," he groans, and tries bouncing on his toes to shake the tension free. The things _shift_ , and Kris clenches tight, and duh, _this_ is why he can't fucking piss. "I can't—" Kris says, but Adam reaches around with his other hand, presses it hard against Kris's belly again, a steady, unrelenting pressure on his full bladder that hurts for a shocking moment until the floodgates suddenly open.

Kris almost falls forward on his face when the stream starts. Adam eases up on his belly and holds him across the chest, keeping him standing as Kris groans, the endorphins of relief firing through his nerve endings, shooting all the way to his fingers and toes. When the stream is trickling off, Adam rubs over his belly again, poking and prodding until one of the things moves just right inside him.

"Fu-uuuck," Kris moans, sagging into Adam's hands. _Fuck it_ , he means to say. If Adam wants to have another go at him, he can wipe Kris off himself.

Adam does just that, kissing Kris's neck as he cleans him off and turns him to the sink, pushing him stomach-down on the counter.

"Seriously?" Kris asks, breathless. Bent over the bathroom counter never seemed like a fun idea before, but honestly, he's just relieved not to have to walk back to the bed. Those 12 feet of movement and shifting would be sweet torture, and he isn't sure he can get it up again so quickly, despite the way his cock is twitching like it's willing to try.

Adam is murmuring sweet nothings against the back of his neck and nipping his way south, until he's kneeling behind Kris, licking at his asshole. He does something that makes Kris jerk with pleasure against the counter, things moving inside him without Adam pressing him anywhere. Adam does it again, and again, working in a lazy rhythm as his tongue pushes into him thick and demanding.

And _oh_ , Kris finally remembers the string hanging out of him. A string. So Adam can pull it out. Kris has no idea what it is, what it's going to feel like coming out, and blood rushes to his dick so fast his vision swims, and he has to lower his forehead to the cool marble of the counter.

"That's right, baby. I knew you'd love this," Adam is saying, and his fingers tug at Kris's balls, slip around to cup his cock. "You're gonna come for me, aren't you? You love this so much you can't wait to get off on it again."

Kris's skin is flushed red with embarrassment, but he asks, "What is it?"

"Anal beads," Adam says, and tugs harder on the string.

 _Oh._ They've never talked about those before; he didn't even know Adam _had_ any. He can feel it now, the pressure on the inside of his hole, waves of insistent pleasure pulsing with Adam's tugs. Kris groans and tries to keep his legs steady. "Beads. How many?"

"Ten, I think," Adam says. "I didn't really keep count as they were going in. Some of them are small, slipped right in no problem. But some of them are _big_ , Kris. And you slept through every single one of them."

Mortified, Kris tries to stammer an excuse—he was exhausted, Adam had completely worn him out last night…. But Adam is still talking.

"You're so fucking hot like that, baby, just letting me put things in you, push whatever I want into you. I can't get enough of it, of you."

Kris has a sudden misgiving about Adam's kink for his comatose body, but his cock frankly approves, pulsing precum and letting him know it's 100% on board the S.S. Sleep Molestation.

"Some nights I spend hours touching you, tonguing you, playing with your sweet little hole while you moan and bite the pillows. You're so sexy, the noises you make, the way you move without even thinking about it."

"Oh my god," he whimpers. He doesn't know if Adam is lying or telling the truth, but suddenly he _wants_ it to happen. "I want you to. I want— You can do anything, anything. Jesus, Adam, just, _fuck_."

Adam sucks on Kris's hole, a pulling sensation that draws a scream out of him. "I will, baby. I _do_. Those mornings when you're so sore and you don't know why—I couldn't leave you alone. After you'd fallen asleep, I just had to play with you…." Kris can feel the orgasm roaring up, about to hit him, and Adam says, "Hang on, love," and yanks hard on the string, ripping the beads from his body in one swift pull.

His knees go out with the first burst of pleasure, and they keep coming, more than he can keep track of, exploding through him and leaving his body breathless and limp on the counter, his mind floating somewhere near the ceiling.

Adam fucks him after, deep and hard, while Kris gasps and twitches with the aftershocks, pounded back into his body inch by thrilling inch.

When Kris can breathe again, Adam towels down his legs, carries him into the bedroom, and lays him out on the bed. He crawls up Kris's body and kisses him, the taste of Kris's ass on his lips and tongue. Kris doesn't mind. He doesn't mind anything.

"I want you to," Kris repeats, as Adam fusses over Kris's hair and wipes his brow.

Adam smiles and kisses him again. "You're amazing, totally amazing."

Kris grins at the approval, knowing he must look stupid and starry-eyed. (Adam always says Kris looks prettiest when he's just been fucked. Kris wonders if that's true when he's asleep, too.)

"Um. When you do that…would you tell me what you did? If I asked?"

Adam hesitates, a small smile curving his lips. And then he says, sliding lower under the covers to curl up next to Kris, "Some of it."

Kris's cheeks go hot, imagining what Adam might do to Kris's body that he wouldn't be willing to tell Kris about when he woke up. "Oh, that's," he says.

"Mmm," Adam says, nuzzling his cheek.

Kris relaxes into the caress, his muscles so loose he feels like he's already half asleep when it occurs to him to ask, "Could you put in my plug?"

Adam makes a happy sound and leans over him, and Kris closes his eyes, asleep before he feels it going in.


End file.
